Nice to meet you
by Sweat Blueberry
Summary: Final de let her go Después de sus problemas Jack y Merida encontraron el amor. Tal vez es el adiós pero los dos deben admitir que fue un placer conocerse


**Se me olvido subir este capítulo es el final de mi historia let her go por si no lo han leído la info. está aquí abajo:**

**Let her go: ** s/10311203/1/Let-her-go

**Stay: ** s/10482614/1/Don-t-leave-me-Continuacion-de-Let-her-go

**Sin más preámbulos esta esto**

**Vacaciones por fin… yay. Ya termino mi primer año :3. Me voy a ir de vacaciones a Irlanda y para despedirme por este tiempo escribí la tercera (o tal vez subiré otro fanfict de una pareja no tan conocida) y última parte de Let her go…**

…

**Nice to meet you**

**Jarida / Mericcup / Jackstrid / Hiccstrid**

**One shoot**

Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti  
Yo seré el único si me quieres también  
en cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido  
Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti

Una nueva voz iba a sonar en Berk y es que Astrid tenía a su primogénito. Mientras eso pasaba en escocia pasaba algo similar salvo que esto no era primogénito eran los terceros dos mellizos. Jack estaba afuera de la habitación Astrid (su novia) se conocieron en un incidente que habían tenido con los fuegos fautos. No tardaron mucho en enamorarse.

En escocia las cosas eran diferentes, la pareja se había conocido cuando la princesa se caía de una torre. Ahora tenían a un hijo de 10 años de nombre Arnbjorg, una pequeñita de 5 años de nombre Valka como la mama de su padre (Hipo) y sus dos mellizos de nombres Fergus y Merida (como el abuelo y su madre) en la frente de la futura madre se escurrían diminutas gotas de sudor.

….

-Pasa- dijo la rubia al albino. El joven pasó con un paso lento y decidido y vio a una muñequita de carne y hueso. Su cabello era rubio y tenía un mechón blanco. El embarazo de Astrid fue tomado por sorpresa embarazada, sin hombre alguno en su vida, con tan solo 18 años era considerado algo catastrófico en Berk. –Hay que celebrarlo- comento Jack –Invitaremos a todos los de Berk- dijo la rubia.

Y me siento tan pequeño  
estaba sobre mi cabeza  
No sé nada en absoluto

-Hipo acaba de llegar una carta- llego la pelirroja corriendo, su esposo acababa de dormir a sus niños Fergus y Merida, Arnbjorg estaba en su dragón dibujando un lindo paisaje y su pequeña Valka se probaba vestidos. Merida llego corriendo con su esposo. Y la leyeron:

_Astrid Hofferson y Jack Frost tienen el honor de invitarlos a la fiesta de:_

_Abigail Frost Hofferson_

_Que será en la isla de Berk en el Gran Salón_

_No falten!_

Hipo y Merida solo se voltearon a ver y tragaron saliva

Y voy a tropezar y caer  
Todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar  
apenas comenzando a gatear

Merida y Hipo prepararon todo y llevaron a sus hijos y se subieron al barco en donde fueron sus hijos, Chimuelo, Rayo (un corta leña que es el dragón de Merida), Centella (dragón de Arnbjorg un pesadilla monstruosa) y las terribles pesadillas de Valka, Fergus y Merida.

Jack estaba arreglando el salón mientras Astrid se encargaba de las mesas y esta Tormenta cuidaba a Abigail. Los invitados llegaban y al final llego un barco y se abrió y salieron los reyes de Escocia para enfrentar su pasado: Sus ex

-Hola Jack

-Hola Mer

-Hola Astrid

-Hola Hipo

Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti  
Lo siento que no podría llegar a usted  
en cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido  
Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti

Merida se sentía molesta, ver a Astrid (una vikinga rubia con un cuerpo casi como el de ella cabello largo y ojos azules y su cabello suelto) novia de su ex y ex de su esposo. Astrid sintió una inmediata rivalidad con Merida (lindo cuerpo, hermosos ojos y un cabello irresistible) y recordó los problemas de su antigua relación

…..FLASHBACK….

Hipo y Astrid estaban viendo el cielo estrellado –Prométeme que nuestro amor siempre durara y nos amaremos para siempre- dijo la rubia y el castaño lo volteo y le planto un beso tierno con todo su ser deposito su amor y respondió su pregunta

SEMANAS DESPUÉS

-Hipo por favor no vayas no quiero que te pase nada

-Astrid voy a ir a escocia

-Te voy a extrañar y no quiero que te pase nada

TIEMPO DESPUÉS

–Jack…- se escuchó una voz distante y volteo a ver y vio a la pelirroja y le dijo –Merida -que haces aquí- le grito –Yo… yo… solo te extrañaba- y salió corriendo de ahí tropieza y antes de caer siente como algo la sostiene –Estas bien- dijo un castaño no muy musculoso pero con buen cuerpo y una linda mirada de unos ojos verdes como el bosque. –Sí, gracias- dijo Merida –por cierto mi nombre es Merida del Can Dunbronch- se presentó ella –Un placer Merida, mi nombre es Hipo, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III- se presentó el castaño

1 SEMANA DESPUÉS

-Ya no pasas tiempo conmigo ¿Ya no quieres verme?

-Astrid tengo cosas importantes que hacer

-Como que tener más tiempo con tu amiga

-Astrid esto no va a funcionar

-Qué? estas cortando conmigo?

-Te quiero mucho pero no te voy a soportar así

-Qué?

…FIN DEL FLASHBACK….

Jack se comparó con el joven con el castaño. Y el en cambio no vio a nadie…

Y voy a tragarme mi orgullo  
Tú eres el único a quien amo  
y estoy diciendo adiós

Merida dijo -voy a tomar algo de cerveza- y se fue. Jack se atrás de ella y dejo solos a Hipo y Astrid

-Astrid…

-Me dejaste por esa perra

-No le digas así a la madre de mis hijos

-Por qué me dejaste?

-Porque nunca me sentí feliz contigo, nunca me pelaste cuando no tenía a Chimuelo pero cuando lo tuve y pum te enamoraste de mí no entiendo me buscaste por mi popularidad

-Yo no…

-Eres una interesada

Astrid se enojó y lo beso

-De esto te perdiste.

En ese momento Astrid le iba a agarrar el cuello y a plantarle un beso. Pero en ese momento Hipo le tomo la mano

-No, de esto me salve.

Le soltó el brazo y se fue. Astrid solo furiosa golpeo el suelo.

Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti  
Lo siento que no podría llegar a usted  
en cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido 

Jack llego a donde estaba Merida. Estaba súper embobado viendo a Merida y sobre todo su parte de abajo para ser exactos su amm… ya saben.

-Mer, podemos hablar

-Qué quieres Jack

-Merida, sabes que ya encontramos a nuestras verdaderas parejas y ya tenemos hijos así que creo que esto es el adiós.

-Jack, que tengamos parejas no quiere decir que no vamos a ser amigos

-Pero nunca voy a aceptar que te perdí

-Te quiero Jack pero no quiero nada contigo

-Mer, ya nos podemos ir?

-Claro Hipo

-Supongo que esto es un adiós Mer.

-Adiós Jack…

-Adiós Merida

Merida solo agarro le hombro de su esposo y se fueron en busca de sus hijos.

Jack vio cómo su corazón se fue… pero escucho un llanto que lo regreso a la Tierra, era Abigail. Fue a ver a su pequeña y le sonrió –No se va a olvidar nuestro amor, porque aunque ella lo ignore, tenemos nuestra historia juntos.- Sonrió y vio el barco de su amada irse. Astrid llego con su novio y le beso en la mejilla…

Sus amores y sus historias habían sido escritas y nadie y nada lo iba a evitar o a borrar

Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti  
Di algo ...

**Hola, ya se ya se empecé a escribir una historia basada en esta parejas y escribí esta historia pero es que no lo subí en fin espero que sea de su agrado y ya no va a haber continuación.**

**Bueno eso es todo nos leemos despues**


End file.
